Kayne Lloyd
Kayne Lloyd is the co-protagonist of the roleplay. He is a Slytherin who is dating Lauren Grady. Biography Early Life Kayne was born on March 12th in Gelida, Scotland to Braxton Lloyd and Abigail Firestone. The former was a Muggle while the latter was a witch. Abigail chose the name Kayne because she believed that he would grow up to be very intelligent. Kayne had a strong love of reading from almost the very beginning of his life. His mother provided him with many books, though his father wanted him to go outside and play with other kids more often. He first showed magic when Braxton tried to take away a book and Kayne used the Summoning Charm to pull it out of his father's hands. Braxton had intended for his son to become a blacksmith and take over the family business. However, Kayne had absolutely no interest in metalworking or any kind of hard labor. This, combined with Kayne's antisocial nature and fixation on studying, drove a wedge in their relationship. Kayne remained very close to his mother, who was the only person whose company he seemed to enjoy. They frequently discussed books and Abigail taught him about the magical world. She often comforted him when he was bullied by Muggle children, especially Brian Livingston. Abigail soon missed her freedom, and was bored by her quiet domestic life and the lack of excitement in Gelida. She tried to convince Braxton that they should take Kayne and travel the world. He initially refused because he wanted Kayne to have a stable life. Braxton relented when he realized that this was the only way to stay with Abigail. However, Abigail had already begun to dream about being fully independent again. She decided that, despite her love for her husband and son, they would only weigh her down. She left Braxton a note before leaving Gelida. Braxton was at first very relieved that Abigail hadn't taken Kayne with her. Unfortunately, their relationship soon became even worse. They often argued about Abigail and about the family business. Braxton was increasingly frustrated with the way that Kayne had turned out and Kayne blamed him for causing Abigail to leave. Braxton frequently prevented Kayne from reading anything and forced him to work all day instead of studying. By the time Kayne was eleven, their relationship had become bitter and cold rather than angry. Kayne still didn't have any friends and hardly ever expressed emotion. He buried himself in his studies and shut out nearly everything else. He planned on focusing exclusively on learning when he got to Hogwarts. Braxton allowed him to go on the condition that he would find spells to help them with the business. However, he knew that Kayne would most likely abandon him for the magical world. Hogwarts Years First year Kayne was dropped off at Platform 9 3/4 by his father. He ignored everyone as he got onto the Hogwarts Express. When looking for a place to sit, he accidentally bumped into Nancy Wingfield, who threatened him. He hid in the closest compartment, where Lauren Grady was sitting. She eagerly engaged him in conversation while he attempted to go back to reading. He found himself to be briefly captivated by a certain spark in her eyes. He briefly met Taden Gaunt, who alerted them that they had arrived at Hogwarts. Kayne was then separated from Lauren as they got onto the boats. He was disappointed to be Sorted into Slytherin rather than his mother's house, Ravenclaw. He was also annoyed to find that he would have to share a room with Derek Hunter and Elliott Scott, both of whom he immediately disliked. Lauren continued to try to befriend him. Kayne was very reluctant, but found himself enjoying her company more and more as the year progressed. He was angered by Elliott's treatment of her and often allowed her to study with him. He did not attend that year's dance, and did not think that it was a good idea for Lauren to go as Derek's date. He expressed his anger at the events of the dance to Taden Gaunt and believed that Nancy should have been expelled. He stayed at Hogwarts that year and sent Lauren safety goggles for Christmas. He was quickly worried when he did not receive any responses despite her promises to keep in touch. He did his best to comfort Lauren when he found out from Taden Gaunt and Jackie Halifax that Lauren's father had died. When Eliott Scott released the Boggart into the Hogwarts corridors, Kayne reluctantly followed Lauren when she decided that she had to fight it. He distracted and was paralyzed by the Boggart so that Lauren could cast the Boggart-Banishing Spell. Physical Appearance Kayne is very tall and lanky. He has long, slender limbs and pale skin. He looks very awkward when doing physical activities, but is thankfully usually sitting down surrounded by books. His eyes are dark brown. His expression almost always seems irritated or cold. He is sometimes seen as intimidating and unapproachable in general. He often does not spend much time on his appearance unless he is going out of his way to look attractive for Lauren. Personality and Traits Kayne has a cold, stoic demeanor. He is not very friendly and avoids getting close with most people. He tends to focus on his studies and always seems to have his nose in a book. He tends to value intellect, though he has grown to see the importance of other virtues. Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Lauren Grady Lauren is his beloved girlfriend and later wife. He sees her as being much better than nearly anyone else. He will compliment her to the point of insulting others, even those he considers to be his friends. When Lauren is in conflict with other people, Kayne will always believe that Lauren has done nothing wrong. Taden Gaunt Taden is ostensibly Kayne's best friend. Kayne likes Taden for his intellect and for his agreeable nature. However, he was often confused by Taden's love for Nancy Wingfield. Lineage Category:Characters Category:Present Category:Septet Category:Lloyd Category:Animagus Category:Firestone Category:Grady Category:Hogwarts faculty Category:Authors Category:Gelida citizens Category:Half-bloods Category:Prefects Category:Slytherin